HARRY POTTER: A road trip
by Elven Tresses
Summary: Looks like Hogwarts won’t be reopening for a while so our favourite characters decide to hire a magically enlarged combi van and ROAD TRIP their way around the United Kingdom. It’s going to be an interesting ride for all our favourite couples but will it
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER: A road trip**

**Chapter 1: The first reunion**

It was a hot and humid day. Much too hot to do anything except mope around the Burrow. Bill and Charlie would be arriving shortly along with Fleur and whoever Charlie was currently dating. Mr Weasley was working at the ministry and the remaining Weasleys were sweating it out at the Burrow.

Fred, George, Ginny and Ron were lying around the lounge room. Mrs Weasley could be heard humming faintly from the kitchen.

Fred was absentmindedly twirling his wand which was emitting a glowing, yellow substance that didn't' appear to be doing any damage. Someone sighed. A bird called in the distance. The couch groaned as its occupants fidgeted. Suddenly Ron sat bolt upright.

"It's the third!" he cried, "Harry and Hermione are arriving today!"

"Please don't tell me you only jut realised that Ron" said Fred, regaining control of his wand, which was now blowing bubbles.

"Yeah. Ginny's been counting down the hours" sniggered George, noticing his sister's excited expression.

Ginny suppressed a giggle of anticipation and buried her head in the lounge so her brothers wouldn't se the huge smile spreading across her face. Harry. She'd be seeing him again in just a few short hours. Just the thought of it gave her a huge thrill. The last time she'd seen him was at King's Cross Station. The last time she's kissed him…her stomach flipped over.

"So," said Fred, smirking, "Angelina will be arriving shortly"

"And so will Katie" replied George, raising his eyebrows humorously.

"So, I guess we'll all have a date" said Fred. Then, in unison, the twins turned their heads toward Ron. Their expression changed abruptly.

"Oops" said George, grinning malevolently, "I guess ickle-ronniekins won't have a date"

"Shut-up!" shouted Ron, immediately lashing out, "Of course I'll have a date"

Confused faces passed between the occupants of the lounge room.

"Who?" asked Ginny, propping herself up on her elbows.

Fred suddenly began s awever coughing fit. But anyone could see he was coughing the name 'Hermione'. George grinned widely and slapped his twin on the back. The top of Ron's ears turned pink.

Fortunately, just then a loud commotion from the kitchen alerted everyone to the arrival of none other, than Harry Potter.

……………………………………………………………………………

The Weasley children rushed into the kitchen just in time to see Mrs Weasley smother Harry by means of an enormous hug. Harry looked up at the other's arrival.

His eye met Ginny's – their gaze locked. It was as though everyone else in the room disappeared. He looked good, thought Ginny, really good. He's so hot right now. There was something in his emerald gaze she couldn't place. It gave her a delightfully chilling shiver up and down her spine.

For Harry, the reunion was nothing less than spectacular. Ginny's chocolate eyes were locked with his. He broke the gaze as his eyes travelled over her, drinking in every detail. Harry smiled slightly; they were definitely getting back together this summer.

The moment, however, was abruptly ended das Ron and the twins crowded around Harry, greeting him warmly. When the crowd finally cleared there was a moment of awkward silence. Mrs Weasley left for the vegetable patch, muttering something about a potato.

"Er," began Harry, glancing at his trunk and assorted belongings, "I'd better go get my stuff upstairs"

He made his way across the kitchen, dragging his trunk behind him. His knapsack slipped from his arms. Ginny dived for it.

"And I'll help you unpack" shed said brightly, smiling sunshine up at Harry. Harry grinned idiotically and followed her up the stairs.

Ron sighed heavily. He opened his mouth to say something, but never got there as just then the fireplace began swirling and spitting green sparks again. Two tall, lean, attractive girls ducked out of it. There was a split second pause as they gathered their bearings then…

Angelina Johnson threw herself at Fred and they were immediately fast. George and Katie Bell spent a few minutes goggling at eachother then slowly backed out into the garden.

Ron shifted uncomfortably. Fred was glaring at him sideways as most of him was entangled with Angelina. He subtly waved his hand at Ron, signalling for him leave. As Ron walked out of the room he muttered,

"And I was just wondering if you wanted to play chess with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Looks like Hogwarts won't be re-opening for a while so our favourite characters decide to hire a magically enlarged combi van and ROAD TRIP their way around the United Kingdom. It's going to be an interesting ride for all our favourite couples but will it be true love or just a summer fling. HPGW RWHG FWAJ GWKB

**Hey! Back with chapter 2 and it's much longer. Just a quick note FOR THE PURPOSE OF THIS STORY ONLY the Weasley's have electric lights in their house. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter phenomenon or any of it's various embellishments. **

**HARRY POTTER: A road trip**

**Chapter 2: An evening in the kitchen**

The rain pounded relentlessly against the windows. The kitchen was overcrowded, wet and full of Weasleys. Bill and Fleur had just arrived along with Charlie, who was supporting a brown haired goddess on his arm. Harry and Ginny were laughing in the corner (and, Ron noted, that the two were far too close together), Fred and George were entertaining Angelina and Katie with their latest products and the older Weasleys were all enjoying fire whisky around the fire.

'_When will Hermione be here'_ Ron thought crappily, glancing up at the clock. It was already 6pm. Suddenly something small and feathery slammed against the window Ron was sitting by. He was initially alarmed but then realised it was just Pigwedgion. 'Hermione' he though excitedly, tearing the envelope open.

_Ron,_

_I hope this letter reaches you in time. There's been a terrible misunderstanding on my part and I will now be arriving by Floo powder. Unfortunately, I will also be arriving at midnight. Don't bother waiting up for me; I'll be as quiet as I can._

_See you soon,_

_Love Hermione_

'_Love Hermione'_. Ron ran his finger over the words. Was it really signed with love? He sure hoped it was.

"Ron!"

Ron jerked up guiltily. Mrs Weasley was leaning over him.

"When's Hermione arriving dear?"

Ron handed the letter up to her, almost carelessly.

"Oh well. That's alright I suppose," said Mrs Weasley, "I'll just get the spare bed up in Ginny's room out. Oh dear!"

She clapped a hand to her forehead,

"Where am I going to put Angelina and Katie?"

"In with us!" cried Fred and George.

"Certainly not." Snapped Mrs Weasley, glaring at them.

"Angelina and Katie can bunk with me and Hermione" Ginny piped up.

"All four of you in the one room?" asked Mrs Weasley worriedly.

"Yeah it'll be fun," spoke up Katie, "Sleep over" she giggled.

"OMG! SLUMBER PARTY!" all three girls screamed.

They danced around in a circle giggling; much to the displeasure of all seven males in the room.

……………………………………………………………………………

Ron pinched himself to stay awake. Tentatively he glanced over his shoulder at the still form of Harry. Was he still awake? Hadn't it been long enough? Still Ron couldn't be sure. There was too much at stake, including Ron's pride. Soon though, Harry's soft snores were heard. Blessing his best friends sleeping habits Ron slowly got out of bed. He tiptoed across the room and out in the passageway. Just as Ron reached the stairs he heard someone giggle behind him. He spun around, wand raised – ready to hex whoever had sprung him.

Light spilled out from underneath Ginny's door. Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"Girls" he muttered, rolling his eyes.

He stole silently down the stairs, pausing every now and then to check if he was being followed. Finally, Ron reached the kitchen. The storm had cleared and the moon was revealed. Its swollen brightness coated the kitchen in an eerie blue glow.

Ron sat himself on the kitchen table, facing the fireplace. Now all there was left to do was wait.

Barely five minutes had passed before the fireplace ignited, brining with it the spiralling form of Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ron cried, jumping up to support his friend as she fell out of the grate.

"Hello, cough, Ron" Hermione spluttered, spitting out some ashes.

Ron shifted uncomfortably.

"Would you like some tea? Do you want a biscuit? Freshly baked this morning. Or maybe some cordial? Let me see, we've got raspberry, lemon – "

"Ron!" Hermione cut in, laughing, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh" said Ron. He goggled at her. She stared back at him, her gaze confident, unwavering.

"This is ridiculous Ron, really" Hermione said, turning away from him.

"I agree completely," said Ron. He took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"So… Will you go out with me?" he looked at her hopefully.

Hermione twirled around, shocked.

"I meant…I meant it's ridiculously late" She turned away from Ron again.

"Ok" he said, lowering his head, "It doesn't matter"

Then Hermione turned around, grinning widely.

"Ron Weasley, will you go out with _me_?" she asked.

Ron looked at her in disbelief. Then he strode over to her and took her in his arms. There was nothing uncomfortable about it. It was (Ron thought) probably the most comfortable situation he'd ever been in.

But it got better.

Their heads moved closer together and _finally_, their lips met. The first kiss between Ron and Hermione was amazing. It was thrilling, passionate, exciting, delicious and bittersweet. It was an event so many, including Ron and Hermione, had hoped for, for a long time.

When they broke apart Hermione smiled and rested her head against Ron's forehead.

"I guess that's a yes," she whispered.

……………………………………………………………………………

Hermione felt on top of the world as she climbed the stairs to Ginny's room. Suddenly everything, it seemed, had just fallen into place.

Hermione paused. There was light shining from beneath Ginny's door. Confused, she made her way in. The sight that met her eyes truly shocked her. She stood bedazzled for a moment and then dropped her belongings and then, along with the other members of the room, squealed,

"SLUMBER PARTY!"

After Hermione changed into her pyjamas Angelina, Katie, Ginny and her squeezed into one of the beds in the room.

"Ok," said Ginny, " We have to be quiet. We didn't exactly invite Phlegm or Annie"

"Annie?" asked Hermione, confused.

"Charlie's girlfriend" explained Katie.

"Anyway," continued Ginny, "Before you arrived we were talking about al the guys we've kissed"

Hermione nodded, blushing.

"So?" prompted Angelina, "You snogged Krum and McLaggen right?"

"Yeah," said Hermione.

"And…anyone else?" asked Ginny. Angelina and Katie moved in. Hermione bit her lip. The fresh memory excited her far too much.

"Ron" she managed to whisper. Utter silence fell. There was a growing feeling of excitement in the room.

"When?" asked Ginny quietly, she could hardly suppress her grin though.

"Less than ten minutes ago" Hermione blushed and touched her lips.

In Ginny's room all hell broke loose.

Utter pandemonium reigned.

However, the other members of the household did not agree with this sudden outbreak of noise. Door slammed and distant yells were heard. Annoyed thumping on both walls began and the continual banging of what seemed to be a kettle was heard from below.

A light flicked on in the hall, Mr Weasley's slow steps came closer. The four girls screamed and jumped into the closet bed. The door swung open. Mr Weasley stood tired and slumped in a patched dressing gown.

"Please girls," he sighed, "I've been at the ministry all day and I'd really appreciate it if you left me, and everyone else in this house, to their sleep."

Her turned off the light and walked out of the room. The girls giggled for a moment and then retired to their slumber. But not before Ginny had padded across the room and snuck into Hermione's bed.

"Well," she whispered to her, under the covers, "What was it like?"

"It was the best ever!" Hermione whispered back, accidentally kicking Ginny in her excitement.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," apologised Hermione. Then she smiled, "Hey, what about you and Harry?"

Ginny just grinned madly. The two friends giggled and shook each other. Then Ginny went back and silence reigned.

……………………………………………………………………………..

**Please Read and Review, I'd really appreciate your feedback. Chapter 3 will be up soon.**

**Keep smiling,**

**Elven Tresses**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Looks like Hogwarts won't be re-opening for a while so our favourite characters decide to hire a magically enlarged combi van and ROAD TRIP their way around the United Kingdom. It's going to be an interesting ride for all our favourite couples but will it be true love or just a summer fling. HPGW RWHG FWAJ GWKB

**Wow! Thankyou for all the wonderful reviews.**

**OddIsMyHomeboy: You were my very first reviewer:D**

**CaliJay: Thankyou very much! I really like the Hermione/Ginny thing too. I think it really made the whole 'slumber party' theme.**

……………………………………………………………………………

**I made this chapter much longer because I'm leaving to go on holiday soon. I won't be back until late January and even then I'll be starting a new school year and will be busy busy busy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter phenomenon or any of it's various embellishments. **

**HARRY POTTER: A road trip**

**Chapter 3: Spring Cleaning (in summer)**

The next morning Ron woke up slowly. He felt very strange and his head seemed to be weighing him down. Ron opened his eyes.

"AAAAH!" he yelled, tossing wildly about. Ron was suspended in mid-air five feet above his bed, half-upside down.

"It's okay Ron" said Harry, reassuringly from below.

"It's NOT okay!" yelled Ron.

"Okay," said Harry, failing to hide his grin, "Maybe it's not _okay_. But it's certainly very funny." Harry couldn't contain himself any longer and fell about on the floor laughing.

"Shut-up!" roared Ron from his perch, "Hurry up and get me down. Why did you do this to me anyway?"

Harry stopped laughing abruptly and stood up.

"I didn't do that. I assumed you did," he said.

Ron groaned and patted his back pocket. His wand was gone and there was a large hole in the bottom of the pocket. Harry caught on and started laughing again.

"You blew yourself up…literally!" he guffawed. Even Ron had to chuckle slightly as he imagined himself shooting upwards in the middle of the night.

"Why did you have your wand in you back pocket anyway?" asked Harry, searching the bedclothes for Ron's wand,

"And more importantly…"

Here Harry paused his search and looked up at Ron,

"Why are you wearing day clothes, shouldn't you still be in your pyjamas?'

"Oh," muttered Ron, trying to right his floating body, " I went to wait for Hermione"

"And?" questioned Harry, suspecting an unhappy outcome. He had found Ron's wand and was now waiting expectantly at the foot of his bed. Ron went red to the roots of his hair.

"We kissed," he stated. In his shock Harry knocked jiggled Ron's wand violently, causing its owner to drop out of the air and land dangerously heavy on his bed. Ron yelled out in pain.

"Sorry," said Harry vaguely, he dropped Ron's wand on the bed next to him, "I'm so glad you and Hermione have finally got together"

Ron groaned and held his shoulder in pain.

"Yeah, well Hermione will be lucky if I survive to see her again," he replied. Harry laughed.

The boys got dressed and headed down to breakfast. Mrs Weasley was in the middle of a yelling match with Ginny, Fred and George.

"…kept me up all night!' she shrieked, "Of course I don't blame you girls in the slightest."

This was said gently to an amused Hermione, Angelina and Katie.

"Harry!" cried Hermione, throwing her arms around him. Harry steadied himself and prised her off,

"It's nice to see you too Hermione"

Harry poured himself some cereal and sat down next to Ginny.

"Ron!" Mrs Weasley cried, rounding on her youngest son, "What were the explosions coming from your room last night?"

Ron looked around desperately before rolling up his sleeve to reveal his slightly swelled shoulder.

"My arm really hurts Mum. I think maybe we should talk about this later?" Ron appealed.

"What did you do your shoulder?" asked Mrs Weasley suspiciously.

"Injury in bed" spoke up Harry. Ginny choked into her cereal and Harry patted her on the back. Ron glared at Harry who grinned back.

Just then Fleur paraded into the kitchen. Ginny started choking again. Fleur was wearing a heavy green face mask and her hair, levitating slightly, was thick with a yellow paste which was smoking slightly.

"You 'av ruined my boot-ee sleep" she shrieked, "Now I 'av to go through four cycles of zis" (she pointed dramatically at her face and hair) "to maintain my good looks"

"Well," said Mrs Weasley bristling, "That certainly won't happen again tonight. They'll all be in separate rooms"

"Aw, but, Mum" groaned the Weasley children.

"No buts!" snapped Mrs Weasley, "Fred and George can go back to their flat" (the twins rolled their eyes) "each evening and Katie and Angelina can sleep in their room"

This was received by an explosion from the twins.

"We invited them!"

"Why would they bother staying?"  
"Why can't they come to the flat too?"

"Enough!" shrieked Fleur suddenly. Everyone stopped and stared at her. She rounded on Mrs Weasley, a formidable sight with all her beauty products. "Why do you no remove zem from ze 'ouse completely?"

"Of course not!" cried Mrs Weasley, "My own children and their guests forced to sleep out in the cold – "

"That's a great idea!" boomed Fred, cutting off Mrs Weasley. He approached Fleur. "We're forever grateful of your ingenious brainstorm"

Angelina scowled. Remus Lupin's head popped up in the fire. Fleur screamed and ran up the stairs. Nobody else had yet noticed that Lupin was sitting in the fire but Lupin didn't mind. It gave him time to survey the amusing scene before him.

Fred was apologising to Angelina in a very non-verbal fashion, Katie and George were appealing to Mrs Weasley something about camping and Harry and Ron had taken to levitating Ginny back and forth between them. Ginny was screaming with laughter while Hermione stood below, fighting the sever urge to laugh. Remus shook his head and yelled out to Mrs Weasley.

"Remus!" she cried, "How long have you been waiting there?"

"Not to worry Molly," he said laughing, "I see you have a full house. Are we still invited over for dinner?"

"Yes of course," Mrs Weasley replied but she scratched her head harassedly even as she said it. Mrs Weasley struggled with herself for a moment and than gave a defeated sigh, "It looks like this lot will be going on a little vacation soon anyway"

Then turning to the chaotic room Mrs Weasley said loudly, "Did you hear that? You can go on you little trip. GINNY GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT!"

Ginny smiled and dropped into Harry's waiting arms.

"See you soon Molly" chuckled Lupin.

Mr Weasley strolled into the kitchen along with Charlie and Annie, his girlfriend.

"What's all the shouting about?" he questioned.

"We're going on a trip!" shrieked Katie and Ginny who were bouncing around the room. Mr Weasley chuckled and then started buttering his toast.

Fred, Angelina, George, Katie, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione gathered around the table excitedly.

"Where are we going?" asked Angelina.

"Everywhere of course" replied George.

"We can just stop every night" suggested Katie.

"Wait, slow down," said Ron, "What are we meant to be doing"

"Road trip" said Ginny, "Heaps of muggles do it"

"What's a road trip?" asked Ron confused.

"It's where you drive around the country" explained Hermione.

"Why couldn't we just apparate?" Ron quizzed her.

"Because Ginny, you and Harry don't have licenses and besides, this way is so much more fun," said Hermione, "And OH MY GOD we can get a combi-van!"

Nobody knew how to react to this. Harry was the only one who actually knew what a combi-van was.

"Hermione," said Harry, after a pause, "How are we all going to fit into a combi-van? – it's like a travelling house and it's not very big" (the last bit was explained to the others)

"A _magically enlarged_ combi-van" exclaimed Mr Weasley, who had been listening to their conversation, "I'm sure I can get hold of one for you at work"

Then he excitedly left the table and ran up the stairs.

"Oh Arthur," Mrs Weasley sighed, "Really just like another child"

"Let's get started planning straight away" suggested Harry.

"Not a chance," said Mrs Weasley, joining them at the table. She was clutching a long roll of parchment. "Lupin and Tonks are joining us for dinner this evening and I'll need you _all_ to help me out"

There were groans from all around the table.

"And I'll have no complaints, thankyou very much" continued Mrs Weasley, " The house hasn't had a good taking care of for awhile now. I want this half of the parchment completed by lunch"

The group crowded around the parchment.

"I don't se Bill, Fleur, Charlie or Annie on here" retorted George.

"Well we're doing real work. With an _income_" laughed Charlie from the other end of the kitchen.

Ron scanned the list and beamed.

"Looks like Hermione and I are cleaning outside"

Hermione beamed back at him and they hurried out of the kitchen.

"Wait!" called Mrs Weasley, "I've just thought of a punishment for last night. No magic whatsoever it to be used in your chores"

Groans of protest sounded.

"But you'll never know" said Ron.

"Yes I will" smiled Mrs Weasley, holding up a white orb, "It's your brother's Magiscope"

Fred and George groaned.

"We should have never invented them" muttered Fred.

"What are they?" Harry asked George.

"Magiscopes. They're kind of like Sneakascopes except they pick up magic use instead" he replied.

Harry looked for his name on the list and found it stencilled next to 'Dusting'. Almost simultaneously Ginny groaned.

"Dusting," she spat, "With no magic"

"What's wrong with that?" joked Harry, "I dust all the time at the Dursleys – with no magic"

"Are you dusting too?" asked Ginny, her eyes sparkling.

"Perhaps" answered Harry.

Mrs Weasley shoved a few feather dusters in their direction and instructed them to start at the top and work down. The two made their way up the stairs, poking each other with their dusters. Below them Fred, George, Angelina and Katie, took piles of rugs outside to beat.

Harry and Ginny had arrived at the top landing where the only doorway led to the attic. Ginny started bouncing around, dusting everything within her reach.

"Hey! Slow down" Harry cried, ducking a blow from her duster. He grabbed her by the arm.

"Yes?" shed asked breathlessly. Ginny recalled, with pleasure, the early antics of the previous evening.

_Ginny had raced after Harry as he made his way_ _up to Ron's room. They met on the landing outside Ron's door._

"_Ginny"_

"_Harry"_

"_How are you?" Harry asked, his voice higher than usual._

_Ginny just gazed up at him, wanting to be lost in his emerald eyes. She leapt into his arms and her lips found his. Harry relaxed, remembering the sweet pleasure being with Ginny brought him and the passion he felt for her. He deepened the kiss and Ginny wrapped her arms around him. They drew apart but their faces were still right next to each other._

"_Much better now" she replied to his un-answered question._

Now much of the same scene was taking place in the present. Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed before he and Ginny drew apart and started, very guiltily, dusting the landing. They didn't pause again until they were down in the sitting room.

Ginny was balancing tediously on Harry's shoulders as she reached for a cobweb in the highest corner. Just then a rug sailed past the window. It was being chased by another rug, which was holding a beating stick and was waving it around alarmingly. Ginny laughed and overbalanced. Harry yelled out in surprise and tried to steady himself. But he was unsuccessful and he Ginny fell onto the couch, Ginny laughing all the way.

Ron and Hermione walked in just then. Both rather dirty and relatively flushed but Ginny guessed the flush wasn't from overworking.

"Hey! What were you two doing on the couch?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Ginny and Harry attempted to explain at the same time so Ron just became incredibly confused.

"Don't worry about it" soothed Hermione, placing a hand on his arm. Ginny and Harry exchanged amused glances.

"Lunch!" called Mrs Weasley.

The four trooped into the kitchen where a triumphant Fred, George, Angelina and Katie were all residing.

"I still don't understand how you got all the rugs finished so fast" exclaimed Mrs Weasley.

"Well," said Fred, "You can be rest assured we didn't do magic"

Mrs Weasley narrowed her eyes but said nothing. Instead she began poking around the kitchen murmuring something about misplacing her Magiscope.

Lunch was enjoyable with three different kinds of sandwiches (chicken and mayonnaise, lettuce and tomato or tuna and onion), a jug of pumpkin juice and a small bowl of sweets for dessert.

Halfway through the meal Mrs Weasley left the room to continue looking for her Magiscope. A heavily beaten rug floated wearily through the front door. Fred and George leapt up and attempted to wrestle the struggling mat to the ground. They only managed to push it outside.

"Where did Fred and George go?" questioned Mrs Weasley, when she arrived back in the kitchen (still with no Magiscope).

"Oh, they just popped out" answered Katie.

……………………………………………………………………………..

After lunch the boys left to de-gnome the garden and Mrs Weasley ordered the girls to tidy their bedrooms.

However, the girls soon discovered that Charlie's room had an excellent view of the backyard and not much cleaning took place.

"It's my turn," moaned Hermione, struggling to take the binoculars off Angelina.

"Fine!" relented Angelina, passing them to Hermione.

Hermione gazed longingly through the binoculars at Ron's tall form. She zoomed out for a moment.

'Oooooh! They're taking their shirts off!" squealed Hermione.

There was a mad scrabble for the binoculars and they slid across the floor. Katie dived for them. By now everyone was crowded around the window but Katie had the best view by far.

"George looks so good with his shirt off" she drooled.

"Are you finished yet girls?" called Mrs Weasley sharply.

Grudgingly the four turned away from the window and continued cleaning.

…………………………………………………………………………..

**Please Read and Review, it definitely makes me update faster. **

**Have a Merry Christmas and see you next year**

**Elven Tresses**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Looks like Hogwarts won't be re-opening for a while so our favourite characters decide to hire a magically enlarged combi van and ROAD TRIP their way around the United Kingdom. It's going to be an interesting ride for all our favourite couples but will it be true love or just a summer fling. HPGW RWHG FWAJ GWKB

**Wow! Thankyou for all the wonderful reviews.**

**Not**

**No reviews. None. Zip. Zada. Zilch. Burito.**

**This is just a warning. Please review! There's no point in writing if no one is reading (that you know of). PLEASE REVIEW! ;p**

……………………………………………………………………………

**Hello ma little friends. I'm back with a whole new chapter. This chapter was actually heaps of fun to write but not very long. So, enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. JK Rowling is a millionaire. I am broke. I am not JK Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Reminder: Lupin and Tonks are coming to dinner and the assorted company is going on a road trip in a combi van.**

**And remember as always, THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS REALISM!**

**HARRY POTTER: A road trip**

**Chapter 4: A la Van**

Mr Weasley arrived home at duck – in a bright red combi van. Fred, Angelina, George, Katie, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione rushed out to greet him.

"It's brilliant!" gushed Fred, running his hands over the bodywork.

"It doesn't look very big" said Ginny doubtfully.

"Ah ha!" said Mr Weasley, getting down from the drivers seat. "This is no ordinary van"

"Oh Arthur" sighed Mrs Weasley, who had followed her children out.

"It's fine Molly" he assured her, holding his hands up in front of him.

There was an anticipating pause.

"Now," began Mr Weasley, taking on the gleeful countenance of an overexcited car salesman, "There's no need to drive this thing. It works on a verbal command. For example;"

Mr Weasley jumped into the drivers seat and said loudly and clearly, "The chook pen"

With a deep rumble and a low hissing sound the van started up and drove smoothly over to the chook pen. The others (minus Mrs Weasley) ran behind it, laughing.

Mr Weasley hopped out again.

"Now, there's no need for you to sit up the front because all Muggles will see is a 30 year old male wearing a baseball cap driving."

"Why a baseball cap?" asked Angelina. Mr Weasley looked stumped for a moment and chose not to answer that question.

"If you'll just step into the back," he said.

The door slid open and they all stepped in. Harry looked around in wonderment. The interior of the van rminded him much of the tent he had shared with the Weasleys at the Quidditch world cup; except much more modern.

A circular couch stood in the centre of the room, scattered with colourful cushions. There were two large niches on both sides of the van and in each of these a large mattress nestled. At the end of the van, closest to the front, a sparkling kitchnette stood and in front was an impossibly long counter with eight delicate stools. At the opposite end there was only a door.

Harry moved curiously toward it but Hermione got there first.

"OMG! A hot tub!" she squealed.

Everyone rushed in. Harry gazed inj awe at the shining bathroom. The spotless tiles under his feet were heated and intricate blue designs flowed over the walls. In the middle of the bathroom stood the hot tub in all it's glory and showers, bathtubs and toilets fell to either side.

Beaming, and reasonably flushed from the steam, the group pushed their way back to the centre of the van.

Mrs Weasley had turned a nasty shade of red and was tapping her wand impatiently against her arm. Mr Weasley confronted the group uneasily.

"Your mother had decided," he began, "that – "

"Four beds Arthur!" Mrs Weasley screeched, "There are EIGHT children" (Fred and George spluttered angrily at this) "there will be a STRICT sleeping plan. One that is to be FOLLOWED ALWAYS!"

The group glanced at eachother.

"Fred and George," she said, pointing her wand at a mattress, "Harry and Ron, Hermione and Ginny and Angelina and Katie"

There was a silence in which Mrs Weasley's wand emitted several angry sparks and Fred smiled slyly.

"Lupin and Tonks are here" called Charlie from the house.

"Merlins Beard! I forgot the potatoes!" cried Mrs Weasley, hurrying out. Mr Weasley stared uncomfortably after her.

"Well you kids better pack for your trip" he said absently, moving toward the door.

Giggling excitedly, the group raced toward the house and squeezed through the door.

"Wotch – " began Tonks, but the group just streamed past her, hardly pausing to give her a quick wave. Laughing they ran up the stairs, banging on the walls and chafing one another.

The girls burst into Ginny's room and began picking up their scattered belongings.

"I've never been away, you know properly, without Mum and Dad before" said Ginny excitedly as she unloaded her entire (though rather small) wardrobe into a suitcase.

"Oooh! Who owns this?" cacked Angelina, holding up a very lacy, very black and very see through bra. Hermione gasped and shoved the bra hurriedly into her own bag.

Suddenly Ginny gave a scream of delight.

"What?" asked Katie.

"If you want lingerie; I know where to find it" answered Ginny, mischievously. She raced out of the room.

Angelina, Katie and Hermione shared a bemused giggle and continued packing. Ginny arrived back several minutes later, sweating and lugging a small Louis Vuitton suitcase. Hermione gasped and reached out for it.

"Sorry I took so long," she panted, "But I'd forgotten how well I'd hidden it"

"What do you mean hidden it?" asked Katie, watching Hermione absurdly hug the Vuitton.

"Fleur forget it last time she visited. Rather absent minded of her when you see what's in it but I think you'll find it's all in perfectly in order" Ginny smiled.

The girls gently prised the suitcase away from Hermione and lay it on Angelina's bed where it sat, begging to be opened.

"Here we go!" said Ginny, not bothering to suppress her excitement. She flicked each strap and the suitcase sprang open. Every single jaw dropped. Katie gave a low moan.

"Fleur definitely has an underwear fetish," commented Angelina.

……………………………………………………………………………..

In Harry and Ron's room things weren't going to plan. In fact, it was hard to believe how superficial they were being. Harry was desolately repacking his very small pile of clothes and beginning to regret never buying any clothes for himself. There were a few Weasley hand-me-down and knitted jumpers in the pile but there were also numerous Dudley leftovers and Harry felt his face burn in shame.

Ron, who had not shortage of clothing thanks to his mother, was also having a problem.

"I'm not good enough for her" he said glumly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I mean, she _did_ ask me out, but – "

"Wait a minute," said Harry amusedly, pausing his packing, "_Hermione_ asked _you_ out?"

The tops of Ron's ears went pink. Harry stifled a laugh, he wasn't realised surprised that things had turned out this way.

"Well I asked her out first," he grumbled.

"Oh c'mon Ron," Harry said, annoyed, "This practically proves she thinks you 'good enough' for her. At least you have clothes"

There was a silence in which Harry realised the bizarreness of his last comment.

Ron chuckled then said, "Looks like we're going a bit external mate"

Harry laughed and they continued packing.

……………………………………………………………………………

Mr and Mrs Weasley and Lupin and Tonks were enjoying pre-dinner drinks downstairs.

"So where are you sending them off to?" asked Tonks conversationally.

Mrs Weasley's eyes narrowed and she turned toward her husband.

"Well, er, we're sure _exactly_ where," he stammered, "But they just want to drive around a bit. You know, see the countryside. A nice innocent outing"

There was a snigger from somewhere above. An extendable ear dangled perilously from a rafter.

"FRED! GEORGE!" yelled Mrs Weasley.

"Sit down Molly. Relax." Said Mr Weasley pulling her back down to her chair.

There was more laughing and a scraping noise above as the extendable ear whipped out of sight.

……………………………………………………………………………..

**Well, there you go. Please review as you leave. Anonymous reviews are now enabled and I would love to hear from you.**

**:D**

**Elven Tresses **


End file.
